Mad Love
by Northernstar99
Summary: "Welcome to The Whitmore Institution for the Criminally Insane, Miss Bennett." Damon Salvatore's life was turned upside down when he agreed to take on a patient that no one wanted. Every patient that was in Whitmore was the worst of the worst. In the eyes of the world, Bonnie Bennett was a monster, but she wasn't the only monster lurking in the walls of Whitmore.
1. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

Screams seemed to be his only companions when he was stuck at the Asylum. Whenever he was either desperate or lonely, he would hear the screams of the numerous patients that were stuck here just like he always was. Though at least he could actually leave this place.

They couldn't.

If they tried then their "saintly" doctors would either put them in a straight jacket and back in their rooms or put them in the solitary ward where their screams could never be heard from, if they got the Silent Cell then that was it for them. They would come out of the ward a new man so to say…Dr. Damon Salvatore never went to extreme lengths such as those ones before.

He wishes he'd never have to actually.

Something glittered in the corner of his eye, but he deliberately ignored it, not in the mood to deal with his problems right now.

He wanted-

No, he needed to forget it all.

So Damon pressed his fingers into the corner of his desk, smirking as a secret compartment popped opened and his favorite bottle of Bourbon smirked right back at him.

"Hello beautiful."

Damon took a large gulp of his drink, hissing in pleasure as it scorched down his throat. He suddenly needed to go to the bathroom after three more gulps, so he walked out of his office towards the facilities used for Staff only.

He paused when he heard entrench doors slam open below him. Damon, curious to who was screaming frantically, walked over to ledge of the curved stairway that led to many levels of the asylum and peeked over it.

"Dr. Salvatore?"

Damon turned around to face the voice, now missed the chance to weaken his curiosity as to who the new patient was.

"Dr. St. Claire," Damon greeted.

"You know that how much I hate you calling me late since it reminds me of my old man."

"Not sorry, Enzo."

"You never are," Enzo replied. "What are you doing here, mate? I thought that you would be home by now."

"You know that I hate it there," Damon replied. "Besides, I wanted to see the new patient who was causing a ruckus right now."

Enzo chuckled. "Ask Ric about the new patient. _In the morning._ You need your sleep since everyone's been telling me that you're getting crankier by the bloody second and annoying the living shit out of everyone."

"Like I care," Damon muttered under his breath. "Just tell me damn it."

"No, I think I'll wait. I have a beautiful girl waiting for me, naked, in my bed. I can't keep her waiting or she'll give me blue balls for the rest of my entire life," Enzo reminded him, smiling widely. "I'll put you in one of those if I have to, Damon. I bloody swear it, mate-"

"Alright, alright," Damon chuckled. "I'm leaving."

"Get on it then."

"Okay, _Mom,_ " Damon jested then walked back to his office.

"If I don't worry about you then who else will!" Enzo called after him.

Damon's smile fell from his face when his phone rang in his pocket and saw the caller id. He answered it with a stoic tone, "Stop calling."

He then promptly hung up on them, stuffing the phone back into his pocket. He traveled back to his office when he found comfort on the sofa in his office. He grunted as he laid down on the cushions, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Wake up," someone yelled at him.

Damon jolted awake at the splash of cold water that was dumped onto his face. "Gah!"

He squinted up at Alaric as the bright, warm sun poured into the office through the windows. It cast down on Alaric's back, making him look like an angel to Damon at first until he spoke that is.

Alaric stared down at him. "You missed mass this morning."

"You know that I don't do the whole religion shit," Damon grumbled sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

Alaric cleared his throat. "Language."

"Sorry, Ric. So why are you here besides to give me your daily preaching session?"

Ric pointed to the file on Damon's desk. "I need you to take on a new patient."

"Can't. I already have too many."

"It's because you're good at what you do, Damon," Alaric informed him. "I need you to do this specific thing for me."

Damon sighed. "Ric-"

"Please," he begged, his voice grim.

Damon and Alaric shared a long look at each other before Damon huffed in frustration. "Why?"

"She's very special to me," Alaric responded cryptically.

"Who is she?"

"You'll find almost everything that you need about her in that file."

"Almost?"

"Well, Damon, we truly don't know everything about someone…"

"And you want me to fix that about Miss...Bennett, yes?"

Alaric nodded. "Yes and be sensitive to her."

Damon stood up as Alaric left him to his thoughts. He then crossed over to the desk and skimmed through the contents of the folder.

 _Name: Bonnie Wilson-Bennett_

 _Age: 19 years old_

 _Legal Guardians: Rudy Wilson, relation by marriage to mother, Abby Bennett._

 _Father appears to be absent in their lives. Also that his identity is unknown._

 _Bennett shows signs of depression, tendency of compulsively lying, possible multi-personality disorder, drug use, sadism, and alcoholism._

 _First victim: Margot Wilson-Bennett, younger sister to Bonnie Bennett._

 _Age: 11 years old_

 _Appears to have shot her sister in the head. Gun shows her fingerprints on them as well, but denies it all. Margot's blood was found on Bennett's clothes convincing her family that she did it._

 _Bennett claims that her stepfather was trying to rape her and her sister, but there are no signs of possible sexual relations. Bennett was then found with a kitchen knife in her hand, standing over the body of Alison Robinson, with her insides torn out onto the ground of Robinson's home._

 _Bennett claims that Robinson was the mistress of her stepfather and that she overheard them saying that they were going to kill her family for their family fortune._

 _There was no evidence proving this theory or any other claims._

 _Bennett's last victims were Robin Murray and Claire Jensen. Their insides were torn out, acid thrown on their faces, and stabbed fifteen times in the back. Bennett claims that she did not commit this and that someone was trying to frame her. There was motive behind these murders that proved Bennett guilty. They used to bully Bennett ever since secondary school causing Bennett to exhibit antisocial behavior throughout the years of high school._

 _Judge Rok sentenced her to spend the rest of her life in a mental institution of the parents' choosing. Bennett jumped over the desk to strangle her stepfather, but failed._

Damon leaned away from the file, his eyes wide. Not only did she try to kill her other doctors, but she nearly destroyed their hospitals as well as their minds.

Damon stood up as he dialed Alaric's number on his phone.

" _Hello?"_

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!"

" _Language-why do I even try with you honestly?"_

"She's…dangerous," he growled. "Her last doctor was actually committed into his own institution. Poor guy, really…anyways, she's the jealous type of patient. You know the one that gets attached to their doctor to where they go to extreme lengths just to be their only patient. Seriously, she was jealous of the attention her sister got from others, jealous that her mommy was able to find someone or something, and she was obviously jealous of the popular kids at her school. If I were to take her then I would be risking my life most likely."

"You're my last hope, Damon. No one will take her…if you were cure her then you would be written about in medical books, Damon, you could make a profit out of her," Alaric tried to convince him.

Damon sighed. "That does sound very attractive to me and you know that I truly wouldn't do anything like this unless it benefited me in the end."

"It still amazes me that God has not smite you for your sins."

"Do you put in a good word for me with the Big Guy every mass," Damon joked.

"I do that daily for you, but I'll run out of reasons to save you. You're probably on his list already, but don't worry."

"Why's that, Father?"

"God forgives every one," Alaric reminded him.

"Alright, I'll do it. Enough with the preaching do that to someone else. I bet that Enzo needs it now since he's defiling a young unmarried woman right now."

"Uh-ah, I'm hanging up right now so that I…just good-bye, Damon, and thank you," Alaric replied before hanging up.

Damon chuckled and muttered as he looked deeper into the file, "Holy shit."

Damon stared down at the photo taken of Bonnie Bennett. There were four words that kept crossing over Damon's mind along with the fact that people seemed to think that Bonnie Bennett was too dangerous to keep around.

 _She is so beautiful._

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Alright, so here's a new Bamon story. I really hope that you all like for what I have in store for this story and trust me, it's gonna get good later on. Don't worry about Mr. Salvatore because I haven't given up on that story and am planning to post an update of it tomorrow I hope or on Saturday. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	2. The Madness Within

Bonnie didn't know what to do now.

She hit rock bottom...she hit deep into the pit of hell itself actually.

Whitmore Institution surely was her hell.

Bonnie Bennett struggled against the confinement of her straitjacket that they put her in. The cell was small and dark with leaving little light for her to see around her. Bonnie didn't like this place. They treated you like you were some kind of bomb waiting to explode...popping pills since inside of your mouth just to shut you up.

Bonnie didn't like it here.

They treated the patients like human beings or at least that's what the doctors who treat them think. Once the doctor leaves, the nurses aren't smiling at you anymore, they make sure that you're obedient. Bonnie heard that if a patient was disobedient or as a young girl named Benely put it to her, naughty, then they wouldn't go back to their rooms like they were supposed to...no, they went to The Silent Cell.

Bonnie seemed to think that everyone turned a blind eye to what really happened behind these doors. She bet on her life that most would respond to it by saying that they deserved it.

Bonnie didn't deserve it.

She was innocent.

She didn't like it here.

Bonnie remembered how she ended up in here since it wasn't that long ago. Two orderlies were dragging her inside of the asylum,, Bonnie struggled violently against them-screaming at them until she could barely talk anymore. They didn't bother to try to help her walk. They literally dragged her to a bathroom filled with six tubs on each side of the bathroom in a straight line.

 _Twelve tubs._

One of the orderlies started to tear off her clothing while the other's hands roamed her naked skin, pinching her butt.

"Nice," one murmured under his breath, knowing that I could hear every word that he was saying to me. "You're pretty...for a lunatic. George, look at the tits on this one."

"No, Raul. What about her ass, man?"

"Maybe I'll have fun with you tonight," Raul whispered in her ear causing Bonnie to cringe. "Babydoll."

Bonnie, enraged, kneed him in the crotch. She then kicked the other in the shin. They both grunted in pain as Bonnie screamed hysterically, "Help me! They're trying to rape me!"

One of them hit her across the cheek causing Bonnie to fall to the ground. Her skin burned from the hard contact of the cold tile floor. One of the nurses came in, questioning, "What's going on here?"

"She's saying that we were trying to rape her, Rebekah," Raul explained and had a convincing innocent expression on his face.

"Wash her, clothe her, then put her in a straitjacket in her cell so that we can teach her what happens to people who lie. No need to be gentle with this one, boys."

And that's how I ended up here.

Well, not exactly, but it's how I got a straitjacket right now actually.

Bonnie's head shot up from where it was rested against her knees and squinted at the stream of bright light that hit her face. Two orderlies she didn't know grabbed her off the phone and dragged her once again to a room where a dark haired man had his back to her as he stood behind his desk.

They dumped her onto the chair, tying down her ankles to the legs of the chair, and her back to the front of the chair. Once they left them alone, Bonnie heard the dark haired man say, "I heard that you already told a lie today, Miss Bennett."

"It wasn't a lie," she immediately told him, her voice defensive.

"You're a compulsive liar...so how do you expect me to believe you?"

She shrugged carelessly. "I honestly couldn't give a damn if you believed me or not. I don't care what you think of me."

"Then why did you respond to my question in the first place? If you really didn't care then you wouldn't have responded to me...right?" The dark haired man turned around and stared impassively at her.

"I don't know your name...but you clearly know mine It's common courtesy to greet people properly by giving your name."

"Malcolm Scott," he answered with the curling of his lips.

Bonnie scoffed and leaned forward, smirking. "Bullshit. Nice reference to _Macbeth_ by the way. I'm supposed to be Macbeth, the bad guy, and you, the good guy, right? Well, at least you didn't refer to yourself as Macduff then I would really be worried."

Damon looked at her a little stunned that she somehow knew he was recently reading _Macbeth_ again, He knitted his eyebrows in confusion as they stared at each other. She's closing herself off right now…

"And you clearly don't trust me because of my occupation."

"No, that's not why. It's because you're like me...a monster in the eyes of society."

"Why did you cause all of your doctors to become-"

"Crazy," she finished his sentence then sighed. "Well, it amused me in some way. Some would try to do inappropriate things to me...but then why would I tell you anything if my words mean nothing to you, but a good lie."

"I believe you," he replied.

"No, you don't, Dr. Salvatore," Bonnie told him softly causing Damon to become incredibly suspicious as to how she even knew his last name. "You value your patients' trust in you. That's what I've noticed at least about you, but you don't care for the normal people. I was framed for all of it. I was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. That is the story that I'm going with except my stepfather's mistress of course. She was in on it the whole time."

"In on the plan to get rid of you, your sister, and your mother so that he had all of your family's money, correct?"

"You think I'm crazy…it's fine because I've gotten used to people not believing in me. You probably might already think that this is a cause of jealousy, yes? I am not the jealous type, Doc. I just have bad feelings about people."

"And how do you feel about me?" Damon asked calmly.

"I don't feel anything about you and I especially don't trust that charming smile you have on your face right now."

"You're very closed off-"

"For a good cause," she interrupted.

"Aren't we all, Miss Bennett?"

"What do you think of me already, doc?"

"I think that if I tell you then you would surely do something horrible to me later on, proving my point that you are the vengeance tastes so good type of woman," Damon explained to her. "What do you think of me already, Miss Bennett?"

Bonnie smiled at him mischievously then leaned forward. "I think that you're lost, Dr. Salvatore...forever swimming in a river that has endless currents to which you can't swim against so you go with it, letting it take over you until you realize that you're lost then you try again...and again….and again."

They stared at each other for a long moment of their session, both determined to not look away from the other. His eyes went to her cupid's bow shaped lips and watched as they smiled at him. His eyes traveled down her body and stopped at her breasts, her body was curved to perfection.

 _Stop, you perv. She's half your age...Ric would-_

"See something you like, doc?"

A knock on his door caused Damon to jump up out of his seat, gulping nervously. "What?!"

Alaric came in and smiled at Bonnie. "Hello, Bonnie."

"W-What's going on? Why are you here? My mom told me that you went to Italy for the church or something."

"No, they offered me a job here, Bonnie...and I heard what happened to you," Alaric explained.

Bonnie nodded slowly then turned to Damon. "Are we done here?"

"No."

"Yes." Alaric said at the same time Damon did.

Bonnie smiled and let herself be walked out of the office by the two orderlies. Damon glared at Alaric as he said, "What the hell, Ric?!"

"Sorry," he replied. "She's been through a lot today."

"You think she's innocent," Damon realized.

"Of course I do...I've known her since she was a baby. She went to my church and I did her commencement-she's not capable of this."

He shook his head. "How did she know my name?"

"It's on your lab coat," Alaric answered.

"Well, how did she know that I was reading Macbeth again? Did you tell her-"

Alaric smirked. "The book is in the corner of the room on the end table, Damon."

"Oh, well, you know what that represents, huh? That she uses manipulation to make people go crazy."

"She's innocent and now I need you to do your job perfectly and really be sure of everything, Damon. I mean it," Alaric told him firmly. "She means alot to me."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Of course I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**


	3. A Mad Tea Party

Damon stared down at the blank notebook in his hands as he leaned over the ledge. He watched Bonnie Bennett as she read a book. She'd been in that position for the last three hours which led to a word that Damon wrote down on the blank page.

 _ **Patient.**_

"You've been here for just as long as she has…stalking her isn't exactly helping you out especially when she knows that you're watching her," Enzo informed.

"This is mirror glass. We can see them, but they can't see us," Damon reminded him.

"One, this," he knocked lightly on the glass. "Is not called mirror glass, mate."

"Well, I'm calling it that."

"Okay, but it's incorrect. Second, is that you need to have the nurses and some inside spy to help you get everything you want to know about this girl over here," Enzo told him.

Damon knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Well, I have this girl-"

"Are you screwing one of your patients?" Damon whispered harshly.

Enzo pointed his finger at him, and said, "Why do you always think the worse of me, mate?! Bloody hell, you're worse than my sister. Always nagging me, blah, blah, blah."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Well, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you fucking your patient?"

"Oh, yeah, so what?"

"Well, who is?"

Enzo laughed. "I am not going to tell you so that you can have her moved-"

"Like you did to me, right?" Damon finished his sentence coldly causing Enzo's smile to disappear.

"Look, you know why I did what I did…I thought that we were past this."

"It's your fault, Enzo. You took her away-"

"Because she was…she was basically like the Joker to your Harley Quinn, she made you crazy, horrible, and frankly, she brought out the worst in you."

"Petra was-"

"The craziest person alive," Enzo reminded him. "You will thank me one day for taking Petra out of your life."

Damon watched as Enzo walked away, talking to a nurse. When Damon turned back to Bonnie, he found that she wasn't there anymore. Cursing under his breath, he quickly slammed his notebook closed and went back to his office, striding as quickly as possible. He jammed his fingers on the number keys on the phone, greeting, "I am going to be here for a while and I don't want to be disturbed so don't call me."

He hung up and sat down in his chair, staring at the picture on his desk of Bonnie, suddenly a familiarity about her struck him.

Where did he know her from?

* * *

Bonnie wondered when her doctor would stop trying.

As she read her book, she could see him staring down at her, studying her.

Bonnie looked back down at the book in her hand which was actually a picture of her father-her real father. A tear threatened to spill out of her eye until she saw a someone looming over her. Bonnie pushed down whatever emotion was planning to make an appearance as she stared up into a cheery face.

"Hi. I'm Caroline Forbes," she greeted cheerfully.

Bonnie stared silently at her as she slammed her book closed, raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm not looking to be friends with you."

"I know." Caroline said, surprising Bonnie a little. "I'm here to help you get away from Dr. Beast over on the ledge."

Bonnie cracked the tiniest of smiles up at the blonde haired girl who looked to be the same age as her. "Dr. Beast?"

"Salvatore," Caroline whispered to her. "Come on. St. Claire's got him hooked on something right now. Let's get out of here."

"Where?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"Somewhere where they can't find us until we want them to," Caroline said excitedly, grabbing Bonnie's hand as they walked quickly away from the common room. Bonnie felt like she was going down the rabbit hole in Alice In Wonderland and wondered when would meet the Mad Hatter. Caroline led her through many empty halls with many doors until they came upon a white door with a brass door handle.

Caroline opened it, skipping inside as Bonnie shuffled nervously in behind her, unsure of what to do. She heard fits of laughter ahead of them as Caroline pushed her through another door that was hidden behind an aisle of toilet paper, pillows, and towels.

Bonnie gasped as they stepped inside of the hidden room and stared at a long table filled with at least ten patients who were laughing and talking with each other. Their faces were filled with a bright glow that the grey wasteland of Whitmore had sucked out of them. There was a man at the head of the table, sipping something in a chipped tea cup.

His eyes found hers and all laughter stopped suddenly, they followed his line of sight to Bonnie. Caroline rolled her eyes as she came beside Bonnie once she closed the door behind them.

"You guys this is-"

"Bonnie Wilson-Bennett," the man at the head of the table answered quickly. "Yes, love, we all know who she is."

"She's innocent, Klaus," Caroline quickly came to her defense, most likely sensing the tension in the room because of the mention of her name. "I can tell. It may look like she did all those horrible things, but she didn't."

Klaus stood up and walked over to where they were standing, everyone's eyes seemed to follow him like he was their god and Bonnie instantly knew that Klaus was the one who really ran Whitmore.

He was the Alpha.

Klaus stood in front of Bonnie, looking deep into her eyes. Bonnie forced herself to not be intimidated by him. She didn't care who he was to anybody though she would keep that thought to herself, judging by the way everyone praised him.

"Did you murder all those people, Bonnie Bennett?"

"No, but I might as well have because whoever killed them was after me...their deaths are now forever on my conscience," Bonnie admitted truthfully.

Klaus eyed her for a moment.

Then a smile cracked onto his face. "I believe you, Miss Bennett. Always had actually."

"W-What? How?" Bonnie questioned curiously.

"I can always who's a killer and you, my dear, are not a killer," Klaus said to her then gestured to the table. "So, come and join our little...tea party!"

Bonnie felt Caroline's hands on her back as they started to slowly started to push her towards the head of the table where Klaus was seated at. Bonnie sat on his right and Caroline on his left, she still had a smile on her face.

"What is this anyways?" Bonnie questioned curiously as the girl next to her started to pour her tea with two cubes of sugar. "Where did you guys get all this stuff anyways?"

Bonnie noticed how different the cups that they were drinking out of were from each other. She raised an eyebrow at them. Klaus smirked. "People here often seem to forget things. We are all forgotten in a way...don't you agree?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know honestly. I hope I'm not forgotten, but something tells me that everyone will forget about me soon."

"Do you know what they call you...out there, love?"

"I tend to ignore them," Bonnie muttered.

"The Black Widow," Klaus answered. "Because they are patient, so patient enough to wait for their prey until they go straight in for the kill. They even fuck the males until they're pregnant then eat them alive!"

Everyone laughed all around her for some reason as Bonnie shook her head. "I am patient, but I'm not The Black Widow."

Klaus smiled at her, nodding. "We all know that since this here is a place for the truly innocent who have been forgotten by society because they don't fit into their orb of perfection. You're too good to kill, Bonnie Bennett."

"I'm glad someone believes me."

 _Even if it is just a bunch of lunatics..._

 _Looks like I was right about meeting The Mad Hatter._

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! It makes me really happy that you guys are liking this story and for what I've got planned for it too. I hope you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	4. The Mad Men

Bonnie breathed heavily as she walked through the lonely halls of Whitmore, stepping closer to her destination. She bit her bottom lip as she turned the corner, bumping into someone. Their chest was hard enough to where she fell on the ground.

Bonnie groaned in pain as she rubbed her head, she felt hands on her causing her to look into forest green eyes. He kept staring down at her in awe…Bonnie was stunned as well since he was handsome. She inspected him closely and noticed that he wasn't wearing the uniforms that the patients wore.

Bonnie instantly knew who he was and felt like she couldn't breathe as a bright smile came onto her face.

"I'm sorry," Stefan Salvatore murmured.

Ah, Stefan Salvatore…a famous movie star who's face is littered everywhere on everything and everyone. People gushed over him all the time. He's been famous since he was a child because he started in the film industry as a child with a bright smile who missed his two front teeth. Bonnie remembered reading TIME magazine when he was on the cover, she read that when he had gotten horribly sick to the point where he had to be taken into the hospital that everyone held their breaths, the clouds were somber, it always seemed to rain, and people wore sad expressions.

But once that boy got better, everything was bright and happy again.

He was America's Beloved Son.

Stefan cracked a familiar smile at her that Bonnie couldn't put her finger on where she remembered it from. He helped her on her feet and still stared at her. "Bonnie Bennett?"

"Um, yeah…wait, how do you know my name?"

"You're as famous as I am," Stefan reminded him.

Then shit hit the fan inside of her mind as reality came crashing down on her like in a cartoon when the piano comes smashing down onto a character. She remembered where she was and who she was.

"Oh," she whispered softly. "I'll go then. Sorry for, um, bumping into you."

As Bonnie turned to go, she heard him call, "Wait!"

"What?" She asked harshly.

He seemed a taken back by her tone because no one had ever spoken to him like except for one person. "I think that you're innocent in all of this. That you shouldn't be here."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him then laughed loudly. "That's funny! You can joke?!"

Bonnie turned away from him again, walking back to the common room. She noticed him follow her as well and she stopped, whirling around to him. "What is it now?"

"I'm an honest person. I've been taught to never lie and trust me, I believe you. I've seen the way you look at your sister in your photos, you would've never-"

"How did you see those? They were in my room…" Bonnie trailed off then stepped back a little. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see you."

"I know that," she snapped at him. "Why though?"

"There's this movie that I'm doing about you"

"WHAT?!"

"Before you go probably suing everyone in sight including me, I just want to warn you that your mother gave us the rights to it."

"To what exactly?"

"Your life story, Bonnie."

"It's Miss Bennett to you, Mr. Salvatore," she sneered.

Bonnie stormed inside of the common room just as Stefan kept following her, saying, "Like I said before, I believe you unlike most people out there and I want to do this to not put you in a good light for the public, but to show everyone that you didn't do it."

She scoffed. "Do you honestly believe that people are going to believe a movie plot by some hot shot director and a couple of big time actors, playing a part? They're not that stupid, well, that's debatable actually since I'm stuck in here."

"They love me out there and I can speak on your behalf…tell your story."

"So you're playing me?"

"Yeah, they're making your character male to attract more of the male audience since the female audience will already be there because of me."

"Wow," Bonnie said stunned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You are so obnoxious."

Stefan stared at her in shock as she turned, walking away from him. "I'm not…I've never…I've never heard that word before especially from a woman's mouth."

"Then I guess I have more sanity than most women out there which is ironic seeing as how I'm in here and they're out there," Bonnie chuckled.

"Now that's not true, seeing as how I see that you have most of movies in your bedroom," Stefan informed her, arrogantly.

Bonnie groaned as she rolled her eyes. "You're a good actor and that's it. My God, you are so arrogant. To think that you were actually supposed to the male version of Mother Nature and now you're like Satan or something. Now that should be a movie. Guess what? You can play yourself since you seem to think that no one is better than you."

Stefan was stunned once again at this woman. He had never been talked to like that at all. He was always treated with love, respect, and well, attention.

Bonnie looked up into Dr. Salvatore's cold blue eyes. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion then one of the orderlies took her away from the common room and to Dr. Salvatore's office. She really hated it here. It was so gray and bleak to the point of boredom whenever she was alone in there, waiting for him. He always took his time to get to her, reminding her that she was nothing in here…that he wasn't scared of her.

Bonnie heard from Caroline that he was good at what he does and that Alaric wanted him to take special care of her. Bonnie had mentally thanked Alaric for what he did. He apparently wanted her to get the best treatment that she could possibly get here. That made Bonnie feel warm for a moment until Dr. Salvatore told her that her manipulation won't work on him anymore and that once he was finished with her…she would be raw, dependable, and worst of all, vulnerable.

She sighed heavily as she leaned in her seat, waiting as always.

* * *

Damon's knuckles turned pure white as he gripped whatever it was that was in his hand. He stared down at his little brother who was talking to his newest patient, Bonnie Bennett.

Enzo came beside him, warning him, "Damon, don't-"

"Goodbye, Enzo," he growled, stomping away from him and down to where Stefan was.

Stefan turned around in the hallway, rolling his eyes. "What do you want now?"

"Well," he drawled out sarcastically. "What I really want is for you to go away…but you always seem to pop up back in my life."

"I'm not here for you."

"But you must've known that I'm always here so why risk it, huh?" Damon questioned curiously.

Stefan scoffed. "I'm doing a movie. I'm here for Bonnie Bennett."

"I can't believe you," Damon almost yelled at him. "You're really doing a movie on a serial killer like her."

"She's technically not a serial killer or in fact, a killer. I have some common sense to know that she obviously didn't do it. She loved her sister more than anything in the world so why kill her? Did you know that her step father tried to change the will where if her mother were to die than everything goes to Bonnie and her sister, Bonnie would have more than her own sister, Damon. She's innocent and you're just too bitter to see it."

Damon scoffed. "How about you stick to your make-up and fake tears and leave the investigator work to the real detectives, Stefan?"

Stefan scoffed lightly. "That is so like you. Always the judgment first then comes the real logic later on. Even when I wanted to be an actor, you told me to stop daydreaming and be realistic."

"Because that was a stupid dream job, Stefan," Damon angrily mocked him. "You always get your hopes up and everyone lets you, not having the heart to tell you anything. Oh, I made Stefan sad! Is he gonna cry?! Oh, I don't want to see him cry because then that makes me cry!"

"You were always jealous of me-"

"Being jealous of you is like being jealous of Quasimodo, Stefan," Damon chuckled in amusement. "I have everything that I could've ever wanted."

"Well, not everything," Stefan taunted.

"This is why I can't see how the whole fucking world is in awe of you," Damon murmured. "They don't know you like I do…the real you. You practically own the sin, Pride, Stefan."

"And people are surprised that I seem to have an older brother," Stefan said sarcastically.

"Guess people can guess now that we've become estranged," Damon muttered under his breath. "Anything you have to say to Miss Bennett, you have to run it by me first since I'm her doctor. If I find out that you went behind my back to talk to her then I will make sure that your visitation is declined, Stefan. You being my brother will only further determine me to get you out of here as soon as possible."

Stefan nodded. "I would like to speak to her then-"

"Sorry, can't right now since I have a session with her. Make an appointment up front and I'll get back to you."

"Jackass," Stefan muttered under his breath then walked away, starting to write down everything he perceived about Bonnie in their first meeting.

He wrote down a word on the pad of notebook paper, underlining it twice.

 **OBSTRUCTIVE**

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES!**

 **Stefan will be a main character in here as well, but he and Damon are estranged from each other so it will cause a lot of trouble in Whitmore. Bonnie dotted on Stefan until she realized how narcissistic, vain, and arrogant he really was. He does think that he's the best since he's been getting attention since he was a child. Damon is jealous that the world paid close attention to Stefan when was sick and Damon always felt left out whenever his little brother was involved…their history is kind of sad so I'm scared to write it a little bit.**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	5. A Word Of Madness

Damon gripped the metal pen in his hand as he stared down at the papers which were spread out all over his desk from Bonnie Bennett's file.

His hands were deep into his hair, almost gripping the raven colored strands in anger. He could feel a headache forcing itself onto him as he tried to figure this woman out. He laughed like a madman for a moment then gaped at the picture of her as a child.

 _~Five Years Ago~_

 _Damon breathed in some fresh air as he gripped the ledge in front of him. He laughed at himself when he felt a headache he somehow always received from his parents nagging him._

 _"Are you okay," a soft voice asked._

 _Damon turned around, seeing a smiling girl behind him. She seemed to possess a concerned expression on her innocent face when she stepped closer to him._

 _"I'm Bonnie. What's your name?"_

Damon jolted awake suddenly when his phone rang loudly in his ear, echoing in the office. He slowly sat up, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth. He shook his head to rid himself of whatever it was that was plaguing his dreams.

He answered the phone then slammed it back down onto the receiver before he rubbed his eyes roughly. There was a soft knock on his door and he saw Enzo come in.

"Hercules is here and has got his eyes set on Bonnie, mate. Just thought that you should know."

 _Shit._

* * *

Bonnie looked up through her lashes as she noticed a figure looming over her. She sighed heavily then slammed her book close.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you reading?"

Bonnie smirked. "I asked you first."

"True," Stefan agreed. "But you are as mysterious as an owl lurking in the day when it's supposed to be a creature of the night."

"Are we going to do this dance again?"

"No, I was just asking a question...innocently."

"Innocently. I doubt that one quality."

"About me or my brother?"

"Both actually," Bonnie sassed. "She stood up quickly and went to the other side of the room. What is your business here, Mr. Salvatore? I had hoped to never see you again."

"I'm touched," he said sarcastically. "You would think me to break my promise?"

"I'm used to it actually." Bonnie replied as he walked beside here. "You and your brother seem to be on different sides...which means that you two had a falling out. What was it about?"

"A woman, who else."

Bonnie smiled. "Go on, you have piqued my curiosity."

"I'm surprised that they've let you loose," Stefan said, moving away from the other topic.

"I still have strings on me," Bonnie scoffed. "Your brother wants to pull them too, but why though?"

Stefan leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "If you want answers then you should ask my brother for them and don't stop until you have them. Good day, Miss Bennett."

She watched with a curious expression as Stefan walked away from her. She turned away from him, her long black curls flying as she did so. Bonnie stormed towards Dr. Salvatore's office, striding inside of it.

* * *

Damon stood up out of his seat when she stormed into his office, her curls wild making her breathe with beauty and grace. Damon shook his head to ease his lustful thoughts.

"Miss Bennett...I need to...we've met before you know?"

Bonnie slowly walked towards his desk, eyeing the papers littering his desk. "Really? I do not remember this."

"I assume that it was a long time ago," Damon replied. "What did my brother want from you?"

"He won't share," Bonnie answered, coming closer to him. "Said that if I require answers to my questions then I must ask you for them."

Damon sat in his seat, wondering why he wasn't stopping her. "What are you asking me?"

Bonnie smiled at him, her fingers stretching out to one of the papers on the desk. "So many things you seemed to have learned about me through observation. You need only ask though."

"What happened to your last doctor?"

"You already know that tale."

"Sometimes books can lie to you."

Bonnie sighed and came around the desk until she was right in front of him. "Would you believe me?"

"Perhaps."

"Dr. Alexander Garretson...a fine looking man if you were to ask me. He was nice to me and let me trust him. I do not exactly bring him to madness."

"Then what did you do to him?"

"Would like me to show you," Bonnie asked which made him even more intrigued.

Damon didn't reply as she stood a little closer to him, knees to knees. Bonnie bent her head to his, looking into his eyes that were filled with a beautiful color of blue.

"Do you know why your eyes are so beautiful?" She asked softly. "I have no doubt that people have told you this and why."

"The answers are never satisfying."

"Oh," Bonnie drawled out. "You expect people to have the only need to satisfy you."

"Perhaps."

"Your eyes are beautiful because they are haunting, Dr. Salvatore." Bonnie responded. "What is your name, doc?"

Her hand was soft as it reached towards him, touching his cheek. Damon suddenly gulped nervously, answering, "Damon."

"Damazo," Bonnie said fluently in Greek to him. "Meaning to tame...are you tamable, Damon?"

"Many have tried."

"In a Greek legend, having that name means that you are loyal," Bonnie informed him, he felt her hot breath on his cheek. "Are you loyal, Damon?"

"Only if trust is involved...but there is so little trust in me with others."

Damon's fingers moved a stray long curl out of her face. "Thank you, Damon."

"You're welcome, Bonnie."

Bonnie sat down on his lap, getting closer to him. "This is what I did to my last doctor. We had sexual relations. Like you, he acted on his desires, never minding the consequences that came with them."

Bonnie bent her head to his, kissing the corner of his eye. "Haunting they are, Damon."

Damon's hands gripped her shoulders, planning to push her away, but as his eyes to her were haunting, hers were enchanting. Emeralds sparkling in a cloudy room. Damon crashed his lips onto hers causing Bonnie to gasp. His hands gripped the curls in her hair, moaning into her mouth as their tongues dance with each other. Damon pressed his fingers into her hips, rocking them into his erection. Bonnie giggled as he brought her up on top of the desk he had.

Damon's hands framed her face as he ended their kiss, Bonnie breaking away from him. "Was this all apart of the game you like to play with them?"

"I don't like games. They all wanted to know what it was like to be mad like me...so I showed them all."

Damon searched her eyes as he asked, "Show me."

"Perhaps another time-"

"Why?"

"What is love without trust," Bonnie replied to him. "Not love at all, but only lust, suffering, and despair."

Bonnie gently pushed him away from her, she walked towards the door. Damon was breathing heavily as he watched her every movement, his thoughts solely on her and her alone.

"You're not ready yet to know of my madness," Bonnie told him then left the room.

Once she left, Damon felt as if he could breathe again. He didn't know what had came over him when she entered the room, it was as if he was put under a spell.

 _For God s sake, man, she's your patient. The maddest of them all in fact. She's killed people without another thought and has no care for what happens to them in her stride._

 _Petra._

Someone knocked on his door causing Damon to yell out in question, "What is it?!"

"You don't call, you don't write," she said as she came into his office, closing the door behind her. "Well, actually you ignore my calls and tell me not to call you. I'm bound to worry about you, my love."

"You showing any kind of emotion after all these is worry to me, dearest wife."

"Five years is a long time to hate me, husband," she retorted.

Damon chuckled in amusement. "Hate would require effort on my part, Katherine. I m sure you have others to care for you."

Katherine pouted then smiled. "There was a time when you loved me."

"A foolish time in my opinion."

"We are all fools in love, are not?" Katherine replied.

"Why are you here?" Damon seethed, having no love to give to her anymore.

"To see you of course."

 _Bullshit. She's here for something, she always wants something._

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I'm sorry that I haven t updated any of my stories, but work kept on getting in the way so I will try to update them all. Damon has a wife, but they have a loveless marriage...this is will be told more later on in the story for you guys. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	6. In the Mouth of Madness

Bonnie hummed as she did her daily duties which today was washing dishes. Something clicked behind her and she raised her eyebrow at Klaus who gave her mischievous smirk.

"What are you up to?" Bonnie questioned.

Klaus shrugged. "The usual, love…"

"Which is?" Bonnie asked curiously, continuing to wash the dishes.

"Driving my doctor across the walls of the asylum, trying to figure me out," Klaus replied. "Oh, yes, I forgot that we have the same doctor...Dr. Damon Salvatore."

Bonnie smiled. "He is rather entertaining, is he not?"

"You know that we are the most dangerous and expensive patients here," Klaus told her. "The maddest ones always make the doctors into the richest men in the world. We're like animals in cages, and they are the ringleaders that let all of the public come to see us in our environment for entertainment. Freaks if you will."

Bonnie frowned, shaking her head. "Dr. Salvatore, is not like that though. I know it. He's different. I like him."

Klaus chuckled. "I agree. He is quite a beautiful creature. I've always tried to break him like the others, but it's already been four years since I became his patient and yet here he still stands with a sane mind intact...though from what I've seen from his interactions and hidden glances with you as of late, he is quite smitten with you, love. Many have tried what you have, but none succeeded. Well, except one."

Bonnie knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she became suddenly interested in the conversation. "Who?"

"Her name is Petra. She was quite the sharp tongued blonde beauty, made an impression on everyone, but mostly on Damon."

"Damon," Bonnie repeated, remembering how he tasted on her lips. _They were such soft lips._ "I like that name. It sounds dark just like him, but hidden too."

"You talk about him in such a familiarity tone, Bonnie, that one would think that you know him personally."

"And if I did?"

"As your newfound friend, I would warn you to stay away from him."

"Why?"

Klaus smirked as he leaned in close to whisper into her ear, "Because his wife is quite known for her wicked ways of manipulation and somehow getting everything she wants. Why do you think Petra is gone, love?"

Bonnie froze as she listened to him, asking softly, "He doesn't seem like the kind of man to have an affair."

"Yes, he also didn't seem like the type of Doctor that would fornicate with their patient yet here you are, sweetheart." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him in explanation which caused him to continue, "I know that look on his face better than his own brother."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Bonnie seethed lowly at him then turned to walk away.

"You should end it with him before the both of you end up hurt," Klaus warned her.

Bonnie stared at the back of Klaus as he walked away from her after softly kissing her temple like a brother would do to his little sister.

She couldn't understand why he mentioned Damon's old lover. Petra. Even her name sounded mysterious to Bonnie and caused her to become extremely intrigued on who exactly this woman was to her Damon. She stopped from what she was doing the simple task, now left forgotten as she decided to visit Damon a little early.

 _Was he playing a game with me as well? It would be fair since that was my exact plan the first time I heard that I was getting a new doctor._

Bonnie gasped as she was suddenly snatched from the empty hallway and into a dark corner, hidden away from the eyes of the world. Soft cool lips were on hers immediately. Bonnie pulled her lips away to see Damon's electric blue eyes looking down into her emerald ones. She gave him a wide breathtaking smile. Bonnie's small hands reached up to Damon's beautifully sculptured face, her soft fingers dancing across his skin. Damon kissed the palm of her hand, interlocking their fingers together before pecking her cupid's bow shaped mouth. He teased her by only giving her a sliver of a taste.

Bonnie loved this side of him.

He seemed to be lying to everyone by having on such a beautifully well-carved mask on his face. There was something dark inside of Damon just itching to break out. Bonnie smirked secretly at Damon before pulling him down to her again for a longer kiss.

"Bonnie-"

"No talking, doc...at least not till our next session."

Damon's hands gripped her shoulders, pushing her back against the wall, forcing her to stay there. "I can't see you anymore."

Bonnie's eyebrows practically rose up into her hairline. She'd never been rejected before...she did not like it.

"Are you sure, Damon?"

Damon almost let his strained moan release from his mouth as her hands caressed every part of his part specifically his lower half. _Seduction and rejection,_ Damon analyzed. _That's what breaks her. That's how she gets them under her spell...clever little witch._

"You seduce the men. Once you know you have them then you cut them off-reject them. Basically creating a ticking clock for your supposed love," Damon informed her. "You want to see if they do love you...if they will fight for you-"

"Not fight for me, Damon," she cut him off, correcting him as well. "But are willing to do anything for me. I like you so I may just tell you all of my crazy secrets."

A small smile cracked onto Damon's face. He pushed himself away from her, breathing heavily. "We can't see each other."

"Can't or won't, doc?"

"Both." He replied sternly, glaring at the blush that crept up onto her cheeks. God, he wanted to devour her right on the spot. His wife was lurking somewhere and he needed to know why she was still trying to get her claws in him like before.

Bonnie nodded, but bit her lip, knowing what it was doing to him. She turned around and started to walk away, but not before saying, "Next time, Dr. Salvatore, you decide to kiss me then I suggest you actually know what you want first. You either want me or you don't. Simple as that. See you later."

Bonnie angrily walked away, turning corner after corner until she couldn't remember where she went. Bonnie stopped in her tracks, feeling as if someone was watching her. She glanced around, but saw nothing. A very faint scream caught her attention. She gasped as she realized where she was.

The West Wing

Bonnie was instructed by everyone to never step into that wing because she was likely to get lost in there forever. Caroline said that the "unsavable ones" lived there, ignored by everyone else since it was no use saving them since they were far gone.

There were four wings in the asylum: North, South, East, and West. Whitmore was the largest asylum in the state so naturally there were four wings and people were only allowed to move in their assigned wing.

The East Wing was where the psychos like Klaus and Bonnie lived. Sometimes, it was loud with screams. Other times, it was as silent as a crypt.

The South Wing was where the Halves lived. The patients like Caroline who were half-normal, half-insane. Just a pinch out of reach within becoming normal again.

The North Wing was where the so-called Angels lived. Basically, the staff of the asylum who were treated as angels and gods of society. Most of them were monsters with the masks of Angels though only a tiny handful of people could see that. There were some angels amongst the darkness like Nurse Gilbert, also known as Elena. She was always nice to everyone in here...it didn't matter to her what you did.

 _Elena was something else,_ Bonnie thought.

She stupidly walked into the West Wing more and decided to explore it for some reason. Bonnie felt a pull towards the wing. A lonely office caused Bonnie to walk inside of it, feeling the need to snoop a little. She jumped behind a wall when a door opened. She watched in horror as the doctor was covered in blood. He sighed heavily, ripping off his bloody gloves and then into the trash bin. He took a tape recorder out of his pocket.

"Patient 07, also known as A-16, seemed to suffer the same reaction as the other ones. I'm getting closer with the chemicals...almost right. The patient showed signs of normalcy for almost two days, but then died later that night." The doctor said into the recorder. "I need someone stronger than the last ones."

Bonnie watched him while standing in the darkness as he looked for a specific file then grunted in irritation. He stood up quickly, striding powerfully out of the room. Bonnie got out of that place as fast as possible, trying to find her way back to the East Wing. She practically ran, not knowing that she was going further into the West Wing.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I was going to make this longer, but decided to be evil and leave this on a cliffhanger. I hope you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	7. The Mad Scientist

Bonnie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she walked down the corridor, jumping whenever patients banged on the metal door violently.

Bonnie started to slowly walk down towards the doors when she heard strange sounds coming from one of the rooms. She leaned in close and looked into the room through the tiny window with bars. One of the male patients grunted as he held his dick in his hand, staring at Bonnie as he furiously masterbated in front of her. He practically had the appearance of a skeleton, Bonnie was able to see the mere definition of his bones peeking out from under his ghost-like skin. He had the look of a crazed maniac on his face that would haunt Bonnie for the rest of her entire life. He started to laugh hysterically as he climaxed, a shot of semen going up in the air.

Bonnie, horrified at the sight, quickly ran as fast as she could from the room. She bumped into a hard chest causing her to fall hard on the ground. Her vision was blurry as she trying to focus on her surroundings. She froze as warm, large hands gently held her upper arms, lifting her up into their arms. Her eyes saw only a bright white light above her before she blacked out.

Bonnie quickly jolted upright in the hospital bed, she didn't how much time had passed as she glanced around the room which looked like a lab. She quickly threw the blankets off of her body and went to go open the door, but she found that her legs were completely asleep. Bonnie fell onto her side on the tile, her hands burning from protecting her head. She dragged her body across the floor, struggling as her legs were absolutely useless. Bonnie grunted as she managed to get her hand on the doorknob, but whimpered hopelessly as she found that it was locked. She went back a little as she saw the door open to reveal a tall handsome man in a lab coat.

He smiled down at her and said as he closed the door behind her, "Your legs are asleep because you've been asleep for almost two days. Had to give you the good stuff just to calm you down."

Bonnie watched as she was picked up by him and placed back onto the bed, pulling the sheets back over her. She saw him put an new bag onto the IV stand and into her arm.

She felt his hands linger on her before he pulled a chair next to her bed.

He sighed. "Wow...Bonnie Bennett! I was so surprised to find you down here especially when you're not supposed to be down here so what are you doing here anyways."

"Snooping."

"I snooped a lot when I first came here, you won't find shit though," he told her. "They will try to shut you up and it's a good thing that I found you and not someone else."

"How did you-"

"Any friend of Klaus is a friend of mine," he said with a secretive smile.

Bonnie had a look of surprise on her face as she questioned, "A friend of Klaus? How is that possible?"

"Klaus has connections, Miss Bennett," He explained. "He's well-connected in this prison."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Mason Lockwood."

"Lockwood? I know a Tyler Lockwood."

Mason nodded. "Yes, my nephew. I know who you are and I am with Klaus that you didn't do it."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. "I find it humorous how everyday I grow less innocent each day."

"Why? I've been watching you and even I can see that you've changed."

"I find it easier to show them the villain that they think that I am."

"Why snoop though?"

"Curiosity...see what they know about me. I've already read what my doc thinks of me. He can't decided which mental disorder I am though he's going towards a multi-personality disorder."

"His infamous bitchy wife is in town, Bennett," Mason informed her.

"I know."

"She's fishing a hook towards him, but can't get the line and sinker since he still loves you."

"Infatuation," she corrected with a sharp tone of voice. "Does everyone know?"

"No, only Klaus, me, and his brother Stefan."

"I'm psychotic, Lockwood," she reminded him with a wink. "Don't you forget that...what are you doing down here anyways?"

"Helping you, Bennett since you shouldn't snoop around this fucking prison. Have you met the ED yet?"

"Alaric is nice-"

Mason scoffed, his voice grim. "He is the curtain, sweetheart. Like the wizard in those OZ books, the big head who talks to Dorothy and her friends. Once you pull back that curtain, you realize that there is someone controlling Father Alaric...someone much bigger than the rest of us little people."

"Who?"

"No one knows. Whoever it is, seems to like to have the worse of the worst in their prison. They're always watching and Klaus's hideout, this lab, Dr. Salvatore's office, and one other place are where they aren't able to watch you. Play it cool when you leave here. I check everyday for bugs."

"Does Damon know?"

"Damon is apart of those elite families like mine who just love their secrets." Mason told her with a secretive smile on his face. "And Stefan and Caroline and Klaus and Jeremy-"

"Who's Jeremy?"

"He's on your floor, Bennett," Mason informed her. "He usually stays to himself. You come to realize that every patient knows someone powerful."

"What about the Salvatores?"

Mason shook his head. "The Salvatores and Lockwoods have so many buried secrets that even if you were to dig 30 feet down in the ground, you still wouldn't able to find them."

Bonnie nodded. "When can I leave?"

"When you're better then you can leave," Mason told her as he started to walk away from her, standing near the door. "Just rest and get better, Bennett."

Bonnie sighed heavily as she felt her eyelids falling quickly. She had a dizzy look on her face as she looked at the IV, barely making out the words: IV OPIOIDS (E.G. FENTANYL) 50 MG/ML

"Ane...Anesthesia...bastard," she whispered before knocking out.

TBC…

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITE! You guys are awesome and I will try to update Mr. Salvatore later on I promise! Damon will make an appearance next time and so will some of the other characters so Bonnie won't be in the next chapter. I hoped you liked this chapter.

REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...


	8. Nothing Can Stop The Mad Voices Inside

It was always dark in his mind. All he could think about was Anna then Vicki came into his mind.

"Jeremy, don't," Anna pleaded sorrowfully as she stood behind him.

Vicki was on the other side of him, whispering in his ear, "Come on, Jer. Just do it...we both know that you will never get caught."

"She's wrong!" Anna screamed at him. "This is wrong! Don't do it. Don't listen to them."

The voices inside of his head were screaming at him to do it. They said that he was always being watched by the government. Vicki said to him that Anna was one of them, but she denied it.

Vicki made the voices silent whenever he listened to her, but whenever Anna spoke to him, they tried to raise their voices higher than hers. Jeremy was confused most of the time and kept to himself or at least tried to. They always interrupted him and never left him alone. All he wanted was peace and quiet especially inside of his head."

"Jeremy," someone called out to him. "Are Anna and Vicki here now with us?"

Jeremy nodded in a docile way to Alaric's question. "They're always here, Father. They never leave."

"What is Vicki telling you to do?"

"Says that I should kill you. Anna is trying to convince me otherwise."

"You want to kill me?"

He shrugged. "Why not? Everyone seems to think that I'm the Devil."

"Who turned that cross upside down?"

"It wasn't any of us."

"You know as well as I do that they aren't real. Evil is real though as well as is good. You are a good person, Jeremy. These people in your head aren't real like we are. The Devil is not real, but heaven, hell, and God are. Have faith in God and he will protect you."

Jeremy scoffed and adjusted his seat. "He is real though. I've seen him!"

"Where?"

"He told that he wanted me to be here. He seeks my soul, he told me when I was a child. I-I could always feel something watching me whenever I prayed...you would believe in the Devil too if you saw what I saw throughout my life."

Alaric nodded. "Perhaps. I have seen things as well and when I am cast to the darkness like fresh bloody meat to the serpent, I go to God to have him bring me back. He helps me, he can help you."

Jeremy stared impassively at him, shaking his head. "He can't. The irony is not lost on me about what has become of me. My family is very religious, my mother used to hit my hand with a ruler like a nun would whenever I would curse or use God's name in vain. Believe me, I have prayed to that guy many times and what have I got to show for it? Voices in my head and the Devil making a fool out of me. Oh and electroshock therapy really makes me more jittery."

Alaric looked exhausted as he rubbed his temples. "Jeremy, we've been through this already, that never happened."

"Dr. Mason Lockwood dragged me down to The West Wing and did something to me. I-I can't remember because he used electroshock therapy on me. He's doing something stranger down there. Bonnie Bennett is gone too...it's been almost a week."

Alaric shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jeremy, but you are wrong. Miss Bennett is fine. Bailey!"

"No, please! I'll be good, don't put me back in that cell where they can easily get me," Jeremy shrieked in a pleading voice.

The orderlies came in and started to drag the boy out of the room, kicking and screaming. Alaric studied Elena Gilbert who watched the boy she once knew as her brother, but now as a crazed patient. Alaric gave her a sympathetic look as she stared at her brother.

* * *

Jeremy whimpered in the corner of his cell, the moonlight shining in through the window. Anna was standing in one corner of the cell and Vicki stood in the other.

"That was a close one," Anna breathed out. "They will never believe what that doctor did to you."

"You can't trust them, Jeremy," Vicki told him. "They will try to break you, Jer. Don't let them take us away. Well, let them take care of Anna, but not me."

Anna shook her head, the both of them coming closer to him, but slowly. "Elena's here. She still believes in you and don't give her doubt to think otherwise. Don't listen to it."

"It?" Vicki questioned. "I am not a demon."

"We never said that you were," Anna countered. "But the Devil...now that is another different conversation."

"Alright, I'll bite," Vicki mused with a shrug. "If I'm the Devil then what does that make you? God? Oh, please! You're no God! Just some stupid stuck-up bitch who doesn't know any better especially when to keep your nose out of someone's business."

Anna rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter who I am. I care about Jeremy though and I will always be here to protect him against you."

"Protect him? You haven't done shit," Vicki laughed hysterically. "You will fail."

"You know what you need to do, Jeremy. Get rid of this thing."

"No, Jer, Anna is holding you back," Vicki whispered to him.

Jeremy turned his head more into the stone and whimpered as he gripped his head, tears rolling down his face. "You're not real. You're both just in my head."

Jeremy started to chant to himself, closing his eyes tightly, "It's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head-"

The cell door opened and Jeremy stopped chanting as he watched a familiar tall woman walk into the room, her heels clicking. "Hello, cousin."

"Katherine," he spit out. "You bitch."

"That's not nice," she chuckled. "You've been a bad boy so I'm told."

"Funny how I keep begging them to send the voices away just for one second," Jeremy began. "Anna is convinced that Vicki is the Devil...but now that I think about it, she isn't. You are."

"Excuse me?"

"You're smarter than you look, Kat." Jeremy sniffed. "It was you all along. You wanted to put me in here, but why?"

"You're going mad in here," Katherine chuckled. "Pity. You're were always cute to me."

"Probably not as cute as Damon. You were always obsessed with him even when I was younger. The way you looked at him like he was some prize to you."

"That's because your bitch of a sister tried to take him away from me."

"Elena never liked Damon...she had a thing for Stefan. Still does. He's here, you know?"

"I know. Well, look at you, you've seem to get your sanity back. That's funny, you've been declared unfit to stand trial on the plea of insanity and yet here you are not yelling at me about voices in your head telling you do kill someone."

"I didn't kill anybody."

Katherine chuckled. "Yes, you did, Jeremy Gilbert. Killed five women, skinned two of them alive actually. The other bodies were unrecognizable to the doctors. One of them puked at the sight of Anna's body."

"I didn't kill her. She's standing right here or was standing here a few moments ago," he told her. "Someone else killed them."

Katherine bent down and leaned in close to his ear, whispering, "No one believes you and no one will ever believe you. Bye-bye, Jer."

Katherine walked out of the cell, closing the door behind her as Jeremy screamed violently at her. She smiled widely to herself as she walked calmly to The West Wing. She whistled a little tune, but stopped as she turned a corner and saw Stefan staring at her.

"I can't believe you right now," he whispered harshly to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a broom closet.

"Why are you, Stefan? I thought I told you to stay away."

Stefan shook his head. "I had to see him."

"They're not gonna suspect us so long as you keep your goddamn mouth shut and let me handle anything."

"It wasn't just Jeremy, Katherine. Bonnie-"

"Doesn't remember what happened that night. She's insane just like Jeremy."

"Why did you kill all those girls?"

"We killed them. Don't forget who helped me...you're not so saint as you want everyone to believe you are." Katherine reminded him. "Remember I wasn't the one who decided to target dear sixteen year old Anna."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I am doing this for us. You're a little late to start complaining now especially after all those people."

Stefan shook off Katherine's hand. "You're just bitter because my brother was tired of your cunt so he put his dick into a crazy one instead of yours."

"I thought we put Petra behind us," she growled at him.

"Don't you remember, sweetheart," Stefan purred mockingly. "We put her inside a six foot grave."

Stefan pushed her away from him and strode down the corridor, running into his brother. "Damon."

"And what were you two conspiring about this time?"

"Why is she even here? Who called her?"

Katherine sighed. "You forget that I am a very good physician. The Executive Director of Whitmore Institution for the Criminally Insane has offered me a job here. I've taken the liberty of introducing myself to a couple of the patients here. Where is the sweetly deadly Bonnie Bennett?"

"Why does it concern you?" Damon asked.

"Because she's my patient now, Damon, not yours. It seems that the Executive Director is not pleased with you and he wants some sort of improvement from her and got nothing so he's given her to me to see if I can...well," Katherine chuckled mirthlessly. "If I can break her. Don't worry, boys, I'll make her better. I promise."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I already have some of the next chapter planned out so I'll try to get it out, but don't get your hopes out. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	9. There Is Madness All Around You

Bonnie was starting to lose her mind. They were trying to make her feel as if she were crazy and that she did murder those people-her family. She knew what she did and what sins she committed, but murder is the one sin she never committed. Though no one will ever believe her especially not with all the major shit she was getting. Her name and face were forever out there in the media, even if she could get her name cleared...they would still think that she was guilty.

Mason took Bonnie around the West Wing. She didn't know how long it had been since he didn't tell her shit. He told her of the stories that lived in this place. Stories worse than hers.

"Why are you showing me these patients," she asked as they walked through the hallway filled with patients. "They are unsaveable so how can you tell if they are even telling you the truth."

"They are unsavable, Bonnie," Mason corrected. "They are just forgotten. Left here to rot forever. So their stories are the ones that interest me the most."

Bonnie and Mason stopped to look into the square window of a dark cell where the moonlight peeked through in darkness.

"For some reason, the sun never shines its way into this wing...can you imagine a life without the sun, Bonnie? I can't. These people had everything taken from them for various reasons. Most of them don't even deserve it," Mason told her. The cell was quite as they kept looking into it.

"Who's in here?"

"Her name is Rayna Cruz," Mason answered. "She stays in the dark so that people can't see what she really looks like."

"What happened?"

"She saw only the imperfections for herself. Very pretty girl. Rayna had over twenty-four surgeries just fixing herself. So when her doctor told her that she couldn't change her eye color, she grabbed a scalpel and did it herself. She's blind in one eye now. Mr. Cruz left her on the steps of Whitmore when he found her bleeding to death after she made cuts on the various parts of her body that she still felt were not perfect," Mason recounted.

Mason started to walk again to another door with Bonnie following him cautiously. He pointed to the door, telling her, "Roger Kane. Mother was a prostitute so that he could eat and go to school. Kids at his school made fun of him because of that. One day, a group of his classmates raped her while he sat in the closet, watching it. No one believed him when he told the police because one of the boys was the Sheriff's son. Roger dressed up as his mother, brutally killing each one of them. Then he ate them. Roger was forgotten because he went crazy, claiming that his guards raped his mother. He's kind of a modern day Norman Bates."

"Again, why are you telling me this," Bonnie asked.

"Because it gets lonely down here. If you ask the people up in the other wings, they would tell you that I'm crazy."

"I guess I feel some sort of connection to these patients. Forgotten. Klaus was the first to care, he had eyes everywhere."

"Who's ED?"

"Executive Director," Mason answered. "I hope you never meet him, Miss Bennett."

Mason walked her back to the lab, Bonnie froze. She shook her head and pulled her arm away from his grip.

No," she whispered. "I'm not going back there. I've been in there for awhile now. I don't wanna go back. Please let me go."

She backed away slowly from him and glanced around cautiously. "Why I even here?"

Mason sighed. "It has been a week since you were sent here."

"Sent here?" Bonnie questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Dr. Salvatore sent me your file to look over it. He wanted my evaluation on you. I guess he thought that you were unsavable too," Mason informed her. "I know that you seduced each of your doctors though I wonder how it is that you never got caught. I'm not surprised that any of them resisted you, you're extremely beautiful."

"Yes, I was a little tramp," Bonnie replied. "Well, desperate times called for desperate measures. I know that I am a manipulative person, one of my many flaws so you don't need to tell me twice."

Mason's eyebrows practically rose into his hairline as she walked around him to the other end of the corridor. She smirked at him widely.

"So Damon's the one who got me locked up in here? Why?"

"I have a theory that you frightened the poor doctor with your seduction."

Bonnie chuckled. "No, I think he wanted me out of the way, but my question is why though?"

"He wants to know everything about you."

"Doesn't everybody," she questioned.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie shook her head furiously, backing away slowly. "I'm. Not. Going. Back. There."

Bonnie turned around quickly and started to run as fast as she could away from the mad scientist. _He was lying,_ she thought. _Damon wasn't the kind of man to just give up so easily...no, there is someone else playing in our game._

She hissed as she ran into an open cell door, hitting her shoulder. Bonnie quickly went into the cell, hiding behind the door. She heard quick footsteps and then someone stepped inside of the cell. Bonnie grabbed the chair and swung it on the top of his head. Mason fell to the ground and once he was unconscious, Bonnie searched him for the keys. Bonnie quickly ran out of the cell, closing the door behind her. She locked it tight before turning around and walking down the cell, she wrapped her cardigan tightly around her body as it flowed behind her. She ran to Mason's office, her hands frantically hunting for the papers she was looking for.

Bonnie then moved to the file cabinets until she found her name-her file. It wasn't that big of a file which made her smile, it meant that they didn't know shit about who she really was and were just making guesses. Educated guesses.

Bonnie sat down as she looked at the photos of the murders. Tears came into her eyes as she saw her sister's photo, a before and after. She held her hand to her mouth as tears slid down her face. Her poor sister, the most innocent person in the entire world. Sweet to everyone and everything, she couldn't even hurt a fly.

 **TWO YEARS AGO**

Bonnie shook her head as she watched her little sister twirl around, chocolate smeared across her mouth. Bonnie turned her eyes back to her book as Margot asked, "Why are you always reading?"

"Because I like reading. I like it more than socialization. You should read too."

Margot shook her head. "Nah, I'm too stupid to understand them."

"Hey," Bonnie snapped softly. "You are not stupid. Margot."

Bonnie put her book down beside her, grabbing her sister's arms, she held her face in her hands. "You will never be stupid. You're the smartest girl out there, you know? You have more kindness than anyone I've ever known. That's something rare especially where we've come from."

"Where did we come from, Bon-Bon?"

"A powerful bloodline full of selfish people who only think of their futures and no one else's. A bunch of Tom and Daisy Buchanans'."

"Who are they?"

"Characters from The Great Gatsby novel. You'd love it."

Margot smiled widely. "If you say so, Bon-Bon."

"You can do anything as long as you set your mind to it," Bonnie promised as the sunlight shined onto their faces.

Bonnie kissed the top of her head and returned to reading her book. She heard a squeal and gasped as she saw Margot holding a large spider which she took off of Bonnie's shoulder. Margot smiled at it, and actually petted the thing. Bonnie moved away from her since she was terribly frightened of insects specifically spiders. Though her sister wasn't.

"Kill it," Bonnie whispered in fear. "What are you waiting for, Margot? Kill it."

She shook her head, her pigtails whipping around her head. "I can't, Bon-Bon. It didn't do anything to you. It just frightened you and you probably frightened it too. Aren't we all scared of something right? I can't just kill it, it would be wrong to."

She set it down into the flowers gently and smiled back at Bonnie. "See? It never wanted to hurt anyone, it doesn't know any better...but we do."

At only nine years old, her sister was sure to be the most intelligent person in this cruel world. A sweetheart at heart. Too innocent and that's why Bonnie needed to protect her.

"Oh, no," Margot whispered, looking pale.

"BONNIE! MARGOT!" Their stepfather yelled furiously. "WHERE ARE YOU?! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE OR I SWEAR I'LL PADDLE THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"Come on," Bonnie said to her, grabbing her sister's wrist and running to the servant quarters.

 **PRESENT**

Bonnie threw the photo away just as there was a knock on the office door. Bonnie put back the file, gripping onto the picture of her sister. She didn't care for the rest of them. It was always her sister, her death hurt the most.

Bonnie backed to the bookcase, her hand landed on a book. She gasped in shock as the bookcase turned around leading her to a secret passageway. Bonnie shivered from the cold as she walked down the hallway. The hallway looked nice and looked well kept, Bonnie turned on the lights. Bonnie looked behind her, walking away. She picked up her steps as she went down the hallway. She followed the path and she wondered how many people knew of these tunnels. She could see that someone had cleaned them daily.

She had her hands on the walls, feeling for some way out of this place. She came to a metal door, huffing as she tried to open it. She took Mason's keys, trying each one of them into the keyhole before finding the largest key fit exactly into it.

She pushed opened the door, seeing a stairway that led upstairs. Bonnie followed the stairs in the dark, having a feeling that someone was watching her. Her hands held onto the wall as she went up the stairs. She found another door and luckily it was opened. She was hit with a bright light as she walked inside of the room.

Suddenly she was pushed up against the wall by someone. Large hands were holding back her shoulders.

"Who are you?"

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett. You?"

"Malachai Parker. Kai."

"Wow, it's almost as if they were begging you to be some kind of villain in a Disney movie," Bonnie joked.

Kai laughed and stepped away. "They call you The Black Widow, it's okay. You came from that door."

"Yeah, so?"

"It leads to the West Wing, that's where all the truly crazy people are. Unsavable."

"Forgotten."

"Aren't we all?" Kai questioned curiously. "What's your story?"

"They think that I killed a bunch of people."

"Did you? No point in lying since I couldn't really give a shit if you did kill people."

Bonnie shook her head. "I didn't kill my family. I didn't kill anyone except my stepfather and his mistress. They were trying to rape my sister and I, he always used to touch us. It made my skin crawl so I knew that it was bound to happen. I always slept with a knife under my pillow for protection, not to kill anyone. No one believes me though especially since I come from such a prominent family."

"I know the feeling."

"How?"

"See, when your family decides that you're nothing but an irredeemable piece of trash, well... I guess the best thing to do is prove them right, right?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I've been fighting them for a long time, but I won't let them win. I have to have hope so why not have some fun too."

"They said that I killed a bunch of women, burned them alive and even raped one of them. I can't remember anything though which sucks since one of them was my girlfriend."

"Why did they think that it was you?"

Kai sighed. "They knew that it was no secret that my girlfriend was in a coven, she was the town witch I think,she practiced magic. Everyone knew that I didn't like it because I don't believe in magic and all that bullshit. We always fought about it and loudly. We were both arrested for domestic abuse towards each other and in other words, that didn't look too good for me since she ended up burned alive the next day."

"I'm sorry, Kai. Where am I anyways?"

"The East Wing."

Bonnie sighed heavily and nodded. "Good. I don't have that much time. I hit Dr. Mason Lockwood over the head. He was doing something weird down in that wing. I think that I was next."

Kai lit up a cigarette and blew out a smoke, closing his eyes as his stress quickly dispersed. He suddenly felt at ease for now at least. "Yeah, Jeremy Gilbert said the exact same thing. He's gonna try and make you forget, but as long as you stay on this floor then he can't get you, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie froze as she looked at Kai who kept on smoking and staring at her as the smoke filled his face in front of him. Margot was the only one that called her Bon-Bon and no one else. It was her secret nickname for her and only for her. Bonnie never heard it from anyone else until now.

"What did you say?"

Kai furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled in amusement. "What are you talking about? I just said that he couldn't get you if you stay on this floor, Bonnie."

"No," she snapped softly. "You called me something else. You called me Bon-Bon. No one else calls me that because my sister was the only one that did. It was a secret nickname, she only ever said in private to me. How did you know that?"

Kai looked up from his cigarette then flicked it towards her. Bonnie jumped away and into the corner.

"Damn," he muttered.

Kai knocked Bonnie unconscious by grabbing her head and slamming it into the floor.

"The Black Widow," he whispered as he moved her hair out of her face. "You're more beautiful than I ever could've imagined."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but you will all have to wait until new ideas pop into my head. I'm trying here though so have hope. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	10. Mad About You

Bonnie didn't know how long it had been when she slowly opened her emerald green eyes.

Was it day?

Was it night?

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Kai yelled in a cheerful voice, clapping his hands near her ear.

Bonnie quickly sprang into action, raising her hand to punch him in the face. Kai dodged her and kept a wide smile on his face before grabbing her wrist and twisting it.

"This was not what I planned," he said before he threw her away from him, he pointed to something behind her.

"Sit." He commanded.

Bonnie, for a moment, was thinking of rebelling, but the distance between her and the cell door was a long one especially with Kai in her way. She growled under her breath as she stood up slowly then sat down. Kai's smile returned to his face as he brought a chair in front, sitting down as well.

"Talk. Now."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for hitting you over that pretty little head of yours, but I panicked. Got a little too excited."

"Did you kill my sister?" Bonnie asked coldly.

Kai laughed. "Maybe. Why do you care?"

"I didn't kill anyone. Yes, I may have manipulated people to get what I wanted-"

"And you want death!"

"No," Bonnie said sharply. "I don't want death."

Kai looked extremely disappointed as he pulled some of his hair. "No...no, no, you're the Black Widow. You kill! You kill beautifully-everything about you is beautiful...even the structure of your face."

"Did you kill her?"

"No."

Bonnie scoffed and stood up. "Then you are nothing to me."

"Wait," he said desperately as he quickly went to his knees in front of her. "But I know who did."

"Tell me."

"First, I need you to do something. You give me something, I return the favor."

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest as she asked, "Bon-Bon...no one else knew about that, but my sister. Only the killer could've known."

"She wrote it in her diary. She always called you Bon-Bon in her diary," Kai said then dove to his bed and pulled out a hot pink journal with a broken lock on it. "I've got it right here. Took it when I first heart of you. Police never found it."

"Why?" Bonnie yelled at him, trying to reach for it. "Give it to me! That could prove my innocence."

"No, it couldn't. All it ever says about you is that you basically you were both naughty and nice, Bon-Bon. This diary says that you did in fact have every reason to kill all of them...all they have to do is read in between the lines."

"You took it to protect me?"

"Of course," he confessed. "All I ever did was to protect you...everyone that I killed was in your name."

Bonnie shook her head. "No."

"Yes. So I want you to kill Dr. Salvatore's…" Kai waited as he looked gleefully at her. "Brother. Kill the brother."

"No. I'm leaving. I'm nobody's puppet."

Kai suddenly became enraged as he charged forward towards Bonnie. He kept on yelling incoherently at her as she backed into the door. Bonnie fell backwards into someone's arms as a group of orderlies came charging in before her eyes. They held Kai back as she looked behind her to see Damon's face above her.

"How?"

"Had a feeling."

As they walked away, staring into eachother's eyes, Bonnie flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Damon cleared his throat. "You're welcome, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked into Damon's eyes, the color of them drawing her closer to him. Damon leaned closer once he hid them in a corner, he kissed her lips softly. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately.

"I miss you," he whispered. "I was an idiot for saying all of those things to you. God, I miss you, Bonnie...more than anything. You mean more to me than I realized."

"I feel the same way about you, Damon. You are the only person who I have never manipulated. Never, Damon. What I feel for you is...well, I don't know what it is exactly, but it's more. It feels real to me," Bonnie explained to him. "Why did you push me away?"

"I've been hurt before by women who only want me for their own personal gain They didn't care about me," Damon told her. "My wife came back here. She's a doctor just like me. Her name is Katherine and she's the most selfish person you could ever meet. She cheated on me more than the fingers that I have on my hands. She broke my heart and ruins everything-anything good in my life. I didn't want her to ruin you too. When it comes to opening up to people, Bonnie, you have to understand that it's not easy for me."

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply, but Damon stopped her as he put his finger on her mouth, continuing, "But I'm willing to try. For you, Bonnie."

Bonnie couldn't help, but smile widely at him, blushing under his watchful gaze. She kissed him, their tongues dancing together.

"I better get you back to your room before they suspect...where have you been anyways?"

Bonnie thought about telling him about Mason Lockwood, but she stopped herself. Damon finally wasn't seeing her as a crazy patient, but as herself. As Bonnie Bennett, a girl who's been hurt countless times. She didn't want to ruin whatever it was that was brewing between them.

"Nowhere," she lied easily to him before pecking him on the cheek. "Let's go. They're probably serving dinner right now."

Damon chuckled and walked her out of the East Wing. Bonnie felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders as they walked back to her room. Bonnie smiled as she walked inside of it, she suddenly missed this room more than ever. She was safe here. Kai nor Mason could get to her while she was under Damon's care. If Katherine was as horrible as Damon had claimed she was then she knew that she would have to keep an eye out for her. Stefan too probably.

Bonnie sighed softly as she fell onto her bed, smiling into the pillow and hugging the other pillow to her chest tightly. She took the hot pink diary out of her coat, running her fingers gently on top of the cover. She recovered it quickly after Kai had gone gorilla crazy on her and everyone became distracted. She hid it from everyone, waiting to put it somewhere safe.

Bonnie sighed again as she opened the book, her eyes reading her little sister's handwriting:

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today, something changed._

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I am really sorry that I took so long, but I'm not joking when I say that for all of my stories, I was stuck on where I wanted everything to go and deciding "well, what are they going to do now?" Especially my TVD stories. For Mad Love, I had to get into the craziness of it all and the mystery of this asylum and Mr. Salvatore I had to get into the drama of it all and where everyone stood after everything that had happened.**

 **Bonnie and Damon aren't together, but they're willing to see that something is happening between them. They both realized that they might need each other after all. Damon confessed to Bonnie barely even half of what happened between him and Katherine.**

 **Who did kill all of those people? Who's framing Bonnie? Everyone will look like a suspect at some point to Bonnie, she doesn't trust anyone except sometimes Damon. Kai is Bonnie's number one fan basically, everyone that he's killed has been in the name of Bonnie. He loves the serial killer side of her that the media has portrayed, but when she tries to tell him that that isn't her, he goes crazy.**

 **I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	11. Not as Mad as It May Seem To Be

Bonnie spent days reading her sister's diary, never leaving it too far. Bonnie couldn't read it today though since Alaric had wanted to talk to her.

"Bonnie," he greeted as an orderly brought her into the room. Bonnie sat down and smiled at Alaric. "How are you?"

"Okay. I feel better."

"Really?"

Bonnie nodded. "Dr. Salvatore has been helping me...but I still think he thinks that I'm the killer. You don't believe that, do you?"

"No," he admitted. "It's why I had him assigned to you in the first place, to prove that you are innocent. You loved your family, you had problems with them-everyone does."

"Except they died after we had this big fight."

"What was it about?"

Bonnie sighed. "I don't want to talk about it…"

"It takes times, but I understand."

"Who's Petra?"

Alaric visibly stiffened as he sat up straighter in his chair. "I have no-"

"Yeah, sure," Bonnie cut him off. "Why does everyone keep lying to me?"

"Bonnie, there are things that we can't tell you."

"I'm tired. I've been to hell and back so I'm really not in the mood to be lied to." Bonnie stood up as she walked over to the door and walked out. Bonnie was escorted to the common room where Caroline quickly hugged her.

"Hey, no touching," one of the orderlies yelled at them.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him as they pulled away. "Anyways, what happened to you?"

"Mason Lockwood cornered me in the West Wing. He kidnapped me, Caroline. I escaped and then Kai trapped me in his room-"

"Kai Parker!" Caroline said surprise. "You mean Malachai Parker...he's insane! I don't even know how he managed to not get himself into the West Wing. You know he's obsessed with your supposed work, right?"

"It would have been nice to have known that before I was kidnapped. I tried telling him that I didn't do all of those things that people said that I did and he went batshit crazy on me," Bonnie explained to her.

"Yeah, he's like insane-insane. They never ever let him out to play with the rest of us," Caroline told her with a wide smile then suddenly laughed. "Did you know that he was Dr. Salvatore's patient?"

"Damon was his doctor?"

"No, not Damon. Katherine, his bitchy wife. She's been causing a shit storm ever since she blew back into town."

"It's weird...Damon assigned me to Mason and that's why no one came looking for me. Why did he do that?"

"Who told you that?"

"Mason."

Caroline shook her head. "Dr. Lockwood is a compulsive liar."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause it takes one to know one," Caroline explained before leaning closer. "He's a strange doctor. I heard from a little birdie that he and Katherine used to have a thing for each other. She also had a thing for Stefan, Damon's younger brother. Damon moved to here to get away from the three of them, but I guess the three of them found him. Katherine wants you gone."

"Why?"

"She's always been a jealous bitch according to my mom. She is a huge flirt. She came back for Damon to, you know, repair their broken marriage."

"And you don't believe that?"

Caroline shook her head, her blonde curls flying everywhere. "Nope. She's sneaky. I think she's here for another reason. I do know that she forged Damon's signature on those papers and that gave Mason control over you."

"So she wanted me out of the way," Bonnie put together. "Why?"

Caroline shrugged "Don't know...but don't worry, Bonnie, I'm going to get this nose where it doesn't belong."

Caroline walked away, her hips swaying a little causing one of the orderlies to look twice at her. Bonnie turned away and crossed her arms over her chest. Bonnie glanced around, finding Klaus staring at Caroline as she talked to an orderly smiling.

 _God, this place is so corrupt,_ Bonnie thought instantly. _Why isn't Alaric doing anything about it? People are getting hurt, they're breaking the rules so why isn't anyone watching...maybe they are watching, but they just don't care?_

Bonnie walked over to Klaus and asked, "Have you always liked Caroline?"

Klaus shrugged. "Not always...but I suppose things change, don't they? It doesn't matter anyways because she's with someone else who's not supposedly mad."

"I'm sorry, Klaus."

"Thanks, love." Klaus said softly, his flickering to Caroline. "If I were you, I would watch your back, Bonnie Bennett. It seems someone is out to get you."

"So you heard about what happened to me?"

"Sorry for eavesdropping, love, just couldn't resist. It seems as if you were a new woman according to Alaric. You're more positive."

"It's all an act," Bonnie confessed, coldness spiraling in her emerald green eyes. "I figure if I put on a good show then they'll actually do something about my case and believe that I'm actually innocent. If I play nice with the doctors then I might actually get the hell out of here."

"They'll see right through you," Klaus warned with a worried expression.

"Not if I have the right doctor to protect me. I have to make Damon believe that I've changed."

"The only way to do that is by confessing to the crimes that they think you did."

"Kai Parker said that he did it all for me, everyone that he's killed was to protect me," Bonnie explained. "Why?"

"Love, you are everything to him from what I've heard. Some think that he's in love with you, but love and obsession aren't the same thing. Damon is infatuated with you. He's never met anyone like you before."

"We've met before. At one of his family's parties, I don't know if I believe him."

"You think he's hiding something?"

"We all have secrets and elite families like ours just love them to death," Bonnie reminded him which caused Klaus to smirk, silently agreeing with her. "So, yeah, I do think he's hiding something from me. It was a little weird because at first, he didn't want to trust me-he wanted nothing to do with me. Kept on pushing me away until he found me I suppose and was honest with me...wanted me back. It was all too quick for me. He wants me to feel safe around him for some reason so that I don't suspect."

"How did he find you so quickly?" Klaus questioned.

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about it. "I don't know. He was just there...with all of these orderlies behind him. I don't know how he got there in time…"

* * *

Enzo smiled widely as he stepped into the room with a curved staircase, the secret passageway to everywhere. He saw her as she slowly walked down the stairway in her white nightgown.

"How did you get out?"

Caroline presented the cell door keys from behind her back, they jingled as she threw them to him. "I'm very persuasive."

"They think you're crazy, you know," he reminded her.

"All because I like to live a little," she replied. "And I'm a halfling, remember? Only half insane."

Enzo smirked. "Also because you like to have sex...a lot."

"And everyone makes sex seem as if it's a secret spoken by only the bravest of men," Caroline said sarcastically. "Vagina don't have teeth though everyone makes it seem as if mine does."

"You are perfectly normal."

"Is that you like me," Caroline questioned curiously, running her finger up and down his chest. "Because I like to have sex. A lot. Because I don't care if we get caught...if we get in trouble...if someone watches us do it...even if it was in front of everyone in this goddamn place."

Enzo exhaled, smiling widely. "No, you know that the things I did for you, I would've never done them for anyone else."

"And how are they?" Caroline asked worriedly. "I miss them so much."

"Your little girls are just fine. I'm going to pick them up from my sister's house. Here," Enzo said as he took out a picture of her little girls on their first day of school. "I thought that you might have wanted this. Josie and Lizzie on their first day, they wanted to wear matching outfits, but I kept on telling them that since they were going to a private school, they would be wearing the same thing as everyone else."

"What did they do?"

"Wore the same red colored headband because it matched both of their hair colors."

Caroline laughed and covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. "That's my girls...always the fashion experts. I miss them so much."

"This is why I like you, Caroline...because of the way you care for your daughters. You're a good mother. Your daughters are good little rugrats," Enzo joked causing Caroline to chuckle.

"Thank you," she whispered, sniffling.

"You're welcome, Caroline Forbes. I won't let anyone take them away from you. I promise you." Enzo told her as he cupped her face into his hands.

* * *

Klaus put a cigarette between his lips before taking out a lighter and flicking it on. He blew out smoke from his nose, giving the impression of an angry dragon. He smirked as he stared straight ahead.

"Stefan Salvatore in the Mad City. This ought to be very good, or entertainingly bad," Klaus mused as Stefan stepped out of the shadows.

"Do I even want to know how you got that lighter?"

"I have people who owe me favors."

"Ah," Stefan drawled out. "So they made a deal with the Devil."

"You can call it however you like, but remember, desperate times calls for desperate measures," Klaus reminded Stefan. "And there are so many desperate souls out there."

"And you're always there...flying around like a vulture waiting to peck first at the fresh meat."

"Don't pretend you're not like me, Stefan...you're a ripper. You like ripping people apart, you enjoy killing people. You kill first then point fingers at someone else. Bonnie Bennett to be exact."

"She was collateral damage. We needed someone to blame...wrong place, wrong time."

"Never would've guessed that you could be so villainous."

"You were the first to guess," Stefan said softly. "I've made a mess of things."

Klaus smirked and flicked his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it as he chuckled in amusement. "So it seems Katherine is playing a game of her own now."

"Most likely."

"What do you expect me to do about it," Klaus asked curiously. "Why should I even care?"

Stefan stepped closer to him, replying, "Because she's going to kill again."

Klaus shrugged. "I'm a sociopath...wait, or am I a psychopath?"

Klaus tapped his chin and said to Stefan, "You know what? I just don't know anymore. They do have one thing in common though. They all want something...so why should I even care, Stefan Salvatore?"

"Because you're the Alpha, Klaus. You know everything and everyone-past and present," Stefan grumbled out. "If anyone can find out what she's up to, it's you."

"I am feeling benevolent today, lucky for you, Stefan."

"You're never benevolent. What do you want?"

"You might be actually useful in persuading my sister to cooperate."

"Cooperate? With what exactly?"

"You and my sister had a thing once upon a time and she still fancies you. I need you to flirt her up a bit and acquire something for me. Can you do that, Stefan?"

Stefan thought about it for a moment before looking at Klaus and answered coldly, "What is it that you want me to get?"

Klaus smirked mischievously. "Well, let's get started then. Partner."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


End file.
